


Oh the Shame

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Louise and Maggie [13]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Competition, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Top Gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise is on Top Gear a little while after Tom has been on the show and they compare results in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh the Shame

 

“There we go,” Louise smiled, placing two glasses and a bottle of Argentinian Malbec on the low table in front of their sofa. Tom was already lounging on the soft, comfy furniture, his dark green, flannel pyjama bottoms forming a stark contrast to the beige fabric underneath him. With a loving smile he took the bottle out of his wife’s hands to open it while she snuggled up next to him, tucking her cold feet underneath her bottom.

“To dinner, whoever has to make it,” she grinned as he handed her the glass, alluding to the bet they had made before she had gone off to be on Top Gear earlier that week. Whoever would be the slower one of them both would have to either cook dinner or invite the other one out to a nice restaurant of the winner’s choice. “To dinner,” Tom grinned and they clinked glasses before nipping on the fruity, red wine.

 

The intro of Top Gear flickered over the screen in front of them and for a little while they simply watched the report about VW’s newest city cruiser, absentmindedly nipping on their wine while Louise lay in Tom’s arms and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“When are you actually leaving?,” he whispered after a few minutes and gently he placed their glasses back on the table, so he could hold her properly. “Um, well the first show is today in two weeks but it’s in London just like the second one. So we don’t leave before the Tuesday after actually. And then we’ll be back in London after about 4 weeks with one week off here before we travel to Continental Europe,” Louise mumbled, looking up into his warm, loving eyes. “So you better take me out for dinner before then,” Tom grinned mischievously and she laughed immediately. “We’ll see about that, my dear,” Lou winked and kissed him gently on the cheek ere the announcement of Jeremy Clarkson demanded their attention.

 

_“Our guest tonight has been flying the flag for Britain in the international music industry for quite some years now and earlier today we were hoping to find out whether her ability behind the wheel could be matched to her abilities on stage. Please welcome Louise Norfolk-Hiddleston!”_

“Oh, I love that look on you,” Tom mumbled admiringly, referring to her black skinny jeans, blue and white plaid shirt, and black converse shoes she was wearing as she stepped onto the small platform, greeting the host with a kiss on each cheek. “Thank you,” Lou smiled, lovingly squeezing his arm before they listened to her interview again.

_“Louise, what a pleasure to have you. It doesn’t happen very often that I have a beautiful woman sitting opposite me,” Jeremy smiled and Lou blushed immediately, waving the compliment off out of embarrassment. “So, what about your car history? Anything extraordinary?”_

_Louise laughed quietly. “No, sadly not. I didn’t have my own car until I was 26 and then I got a Mini Cooper D. Back in the day, we were part of a campaign for the new second generation Mini Cooper and I was fortunate enough to be given one back then. I still got it and I love driving around in it as it’s definitely easier to find a parking spot with it in London than it is with the Jaguar we also own.” Jeremy nodded with a smile. “I do remember that ad and I am still wondering about how you actually managed to fit all of your guitars into that small car.” A wave of laughter rippled through the audience and she simply shrugged and grinned mischievously in reply, keeping the secret to herself._

_“You mentioned yours and Tom’s Jaguar. We had him on the show a while back and I didn’t have a chance back then to ask him. Who of you is driving mostly?”_

“Why do they always ask you the relationship-related questions and not me?,” Tom mumbled at the TV and Lou turned her head to look up at him. “Don’t know. Because I’m the woman and more likely to talk about it? Not sure. Does it bother you?” He shrugged his shoulders and bit his lip ere he answered quietly, “I wouldn’t say it bothers me per se but I’d love to brag about my gorgeous wife every now and then.” A slight blush crept up his cheeks and she kissed him softly on the cheeks. “Just drop a hint in your next interview,” she suggested with a wink and he chuckled in response. “Will do.”

 

_“...We are both pretty decent drivers I’d say but we also know each other’s weaknesses hence the distribution between city and country,” Lou smiled to finish her reply and Jeremy nodded thoughtfully._

_“When Tom was here, we saw him stalling the car. Do you tease him about that still?”_   
_“Oh yes, absolutely! Every now and then it helps to keep him from becoming a bit too sure of himself,” she winked and again the audience laughed._

_“Let’s have a look at your lap then. You had equally as wet weather as your husband so the comparison will be pretty straightforward. There we go…”_

_The video of her lap started on the monitors in the studio and Lou flinched a little as she had to listen to her cursing while driving the red KIA around the track. Rain had been pouring down from the sky that morning, making it hard to see the lines drawn onto the concrete. More than once the car had skidded over the flooded track until she had managed to get it back under control. Nevertheless, the audience clapped politely as she crossed the finish line accompanied by a content “Hell Yeah”._

_“You do like to swear when driving,” Jeremy remarked and Lou blushed once more. “Hence the “no driving at rush hour in London for me” rule,” she grinned embarrassed, her eyes inevitably flitting to the board with previous results._

 

“You are indeed a little potty mouth when it comes to driving,” Tom laughed and squeezed her gently while she buried her face in the crook of his neck. “That’s why I let you drive all the time,” she mumbled against his skin, breathing in the scent of his shampoo and aftershave. “And I thought you only did that so you could watch me being all manly and in control.” His laughter rumbled in his chest, its vibrations echoing within her own body and she couldn’t help but press herself closer against him to soak up his warmth and love and positivity. “There are plenty of other moments when I like you being all manly and in control,” Lou breathed into his ear, gently nibbling on his earlobe and now it was his turn to blush and pull her closer to his chest.

 

_“Alright, let’s have a look at your result. Anyone you’d like to beat in particular apart from the obvious?,” Jeremy grinned, pointing at Tom’s name on the board next to him. “No, I guess that’s about it. Dinner is at stake, you know. And honour,” Lou laughed and he shook his head laughing._

_“Does that mean you have been betting?,” he enquired and she nodded, earning herself another round of laughter from those standing around them. “Oh yeah, absolutely. If I win, he has to make dinner or take me out and if he wins, I have to make dinner or take him out. And he’s a great cook plus he looks hot in an apron so I really hope I’ll win,” Lou winked, letting her hand run a little nervously through her long, brown curls._

_“Okay, so Tom had a time of 1:49:09 in very wet conditions. You also had very wet conditions and your time was….One…”_

_Lou’s eyebrows went up and she bit her lip in anticipation while hey eyes never left Jeremy._

_“...Forty...There’s still a chance you’ll beat him,” he remarked and she nodded, awaiting further results._

_“Your final time is 1:48:06. That means your husband owes you dinner,” Jeremy finished and wrote her time on the little magnet together with a ‘VW’ for her very wet weather conditions. Louise beamed at him proudly while the audience cheered appreciatively._

 

“1:48:06? That can’t be. How did you do that?” With his blue, shimmering eyes wide and questioning, Tom turned towards her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Well, I am clearly the better and faster driver in very wet conditions,” Louise grinned and got up to do a little victory dance around the sofa while Tom pouted, his legs and arms crossed defiantly.

Still proud at her accomplishments, she hugged him from behind, breathing a kiss onto his temple, his cheek, and neck. “Don’t pout, my dear. You still love me, don’t you?,” Lou whispered against his skin and Tom nodded faintly. “Of course I do...but this is not faaaair.” Loosening her embrace, she watched him fall over on the sofa, hugging the cushion while pretending to kick his legs in the air like a little boy.

“When you’re done acting like a baby maybe you’d like to provide me with an example of your expertise when it comes to a different kind of very wet conditions,” Lou grinned and ruffled through his hair before she picked up her glass of wine and sashayed towards the stairs leading to their bedroom on the upper floor. She could not remember a time when he had been convinced faster to join her for an early night as he was behind her within seconds, grinning like someone who was definitely up to no good. And who was she to complain, right?


End file.
